moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 16
Notka: W poprzednich częściach występował Dreikon ale jako że Dizz stwierdził że jego istnienie powinno się j#bać, to już tu nie występuje. Niby mogę go kimś zastąpić, ale wyobraźcie sobie po prostu że go nie było, okej? - Jakim cudem oni żyją?- spytała Salai. Przezroczyste postacie o wyglądzie wyeliminowanych wcześniej adwersarzy spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie na grupkę mieszkańców. W ich oczach aż nadto widoczna była wściekłość. - Jesteśmy zasranymi duplikatami?- powiedział Kahrl, plując żółcią na ziemię.- Pi#przone miasteczko. - Doprawdy zaskakujące.- powiedział Jaaku, ściskając dłoń w pięść.- Że też znalazł się ktoś dostatecznie potężny by sobie z nami poradzić. Ciężko ranny Mikhaln czuł jak opuszcza go świadomość. Z jego przebitego ciała lała się szkarłatna krew, a dusza z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej oddalała się od ciała. - Kim oni są?- spytała Insanity. - Walczyliśmy z nimi kiedy wy robiliście za ozdoby.- powiedziała Strange, biegnąc w stronę Mikhalna. Kahrl zareagował jak tylko zobaczył że piratka się poruszyła. Z ropiejących krost na jego obwisłych ramionach wyleciały setki czarnych igieł. Strange zauważyła je dopiero, jak były kilka centymetrów przed jej twarzą. Atak nie był jednak w stanie jej uderzyć- wiszący na jej szyi koliber momentalnie się zaświecił, a jego blask sprawił, że igły przestały istnieć. - Opiekun.- powiedziała Creatrix, unosząc brew w geście zaskoczenia.- To też część twojej strategii, Rzeźniku? Strange biegła dalej i tym razem do gry włączył się Jaaku. Wiedząc że Koliber chroni przed magią wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku ziemi. Gdy piratka była kilka kroków przed Arcymagiem, spod ziemi uformowała się ludzkiej wielkości skalna pięść. Gdyby dziewczyna w porę nie zrobiła uniku to z pewnością trafiłoby ją w twarz. Strange uśmiechnęła się, widząc że uniknęła ataku Jaaku- jednak następne pięści jakie wyrosły spod jej nóg miały więcej szczęścia. Dwie z impetem uderzyły syrenę w kolana, a dźwięk pękających kości był niemal tak głośny jak jęk Strange. Sekundę później uderzyła trzecia- idealnie na wysokość jej brzucha, sprawiając że piratka skuliła się z bólu. Dziewczyna szybko rzuciła w stronę Jaaku ostrze z przywiązanymi kulkami z proszkiem, ten jednak machnął dłonią i broń wylądowała przy twarzy Mikhalna. Ziemne pięści otwarły się i owinęły się wokół piratki niczym łańcuchy. Czarownik chciał rzucić zaklęcie które ją wykończy, jednak wtedy do gry wszedł Renzan. Półsmok wzleciał tuż obok Strange i gołymi łapami rozerwał przytrzymujące ją skalne kończyny. Jaaku nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Reszta mieszkańców CreepyTown nie traciła czasu. Salai teleportowała się tuż za Creatrix, zamachując się Kosą i uderzając z nadludzką prędkością. Niestety jej atak został momentalnie zablokowany- przez Kahrla, który złapał za rękojeść broni swoją masywną dłonią. - K#rwa, Michel!- zakrzyknęła Salai, odskakując. Kahrl nic nie odpowiedział. Ze zropiałych krost na jego ciele po chwili wyleciały pociski stworzone z mieszanki żółci i jakiejś dziwnej, obcej substancji. Demonica skrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu i uniosła się w powietrze, unikając ataku. - Na imię mi Creatrix.- powiedziała wysłanniczka Legionu.- Córka Legiona. A wszystko o czym pomyślę, staje się rzeczywistością. Insanity wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń chcąc potraktować Creatrix błyskawicą, jednak coś stanęła jej na drodze. Była to jej przezroczysta, mieniąca się niebieskim blaskiem wersja. Po chwili za jej plecami wyrosła kolejna. I kolejna. - Ins!- zakrzyknęła Rets, po czym zobaczyła, że sama jest okrążona przez swoje duplikaty. Identycznie było z trzymającą przezroczysty proszek w dłoni Strange oraz mającym ją w łapach Renzanem. Wszędzie dookoła były ich klony. To nie był jednak koniec. Creatrix uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie obydwie dłonie. Tym razem na twarze mieszkańców miasteczka padł blady strach. Stały przed nimi obce wersje Vulausa i Chedwy. - Jak bardzo mamy przepierdolone?- spytała Rets. - Bar...dzo.- wyłkała Insanity. Było już po bitwie. Młoda hybryda płakała, gdyż jej ręce i nogi były przybite metr nad jednym ze zniszczonych domków. Cztery wbite ostrza zbryzgane były jej cyjanową krwią. Niedaleko leżał Renzan. Jego skrzydła były całe przedziurawione, szczęka nienaturalnie zwisała a sam półsmok miał zamknięte oczy. Ledwo oddychał. Spod błotnistego bajora które wytworzyło się niedaleko lini brzegowej wystawały jedynie dwie rzeczy- czubek pyska Rets i jej prawa łapa. Gadzina co kilka sekund zapadała się w nim coraz bardziej, jednak wciąż żyła. Salai nigdzie nie było widać. Strange natomiast stała plecami do nich wszystkich- chociaż chwiejnie. Była w stanie stać tylko i wyłącznie dzięki połączeniu ze Smąriuszem oraz proszkowi który wzięła- jednak przekroczyła przy okazji swój limit. Wiedziała że od teraz nie ma co liczyć na swoje największe dzieło. Creatrix i armia jej tworów stały przed nią. Odpowiedniki piratki uśmiechały się bezczelnie, dzierżąc celując w oryginał swoimi archaicznymi pistoletami. Klony członków Konklawe, Jaaku, Kahrla i mieszkańców CreepyTown również stały, czekając na rozkaz do ataku. Strange gwizdnęła dwukrotnie. Fakt że inne jej wersje się tym nie przejęły świadczyły o tym, że nie miały jej wiedzy. Gdyby miały, z pewnością odsunęłyby się teraz od brzegu. Chwilę potem z odmętów CreepySea wyrosły trzy macki tak wielkie, że przesłoniły światło słoneczne. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować uderzyły w miejsce w którym stała wroga armia. W przeciągu sekundy całe masy stworzonych przez mroczną magię duplikatów zostały sprowadzone do poziomu naleśnika, a impet uderzeń sprawił, że wytworzyła się fala uderzeniowa która oderwała Strange od ziemi. Gdy piratka upadła na plecy uniosła delikatnie wzrok z uśmiechem na ustach. Duża część wrogiej armii została zniszczona. Kilka metrów od miejsce w którym leżały macki Krakena stała Creatrix, która zdołała teleportować się stamtąd dzięki magii Jaaku. Oprócz tej dwójki stała tam również replika Kahrla, Vulausa jak i dwa Renzany i jedna Rets. Gdy macki uniosły się ponownie, nie posiadały elementu zaskoczenia. Klon Vulausa bez śladu emocji na twarzy uniósł w górę swój Miotacz, z którego wyleciała cała masa kryształów. Wszystkie w niemożliwym do obliczenia czasie uderzyły w macki, masakrując je doszczętnie. Łuski, nerwy, samo mięso a nawet krew- olbrzymie atrybuty Krakena zostały przemielone do tego stopnia, że na pole bitwy zaczęły spadać jedynie małe kropelki krwii. A całą okolicą wstrząsnął podmorski ryk bólu. - Krakuś!- zakrzyknęła Strange, w której oczach zaczęły tlić się łzy. Chciała rzucić się w CreepySea, wspomóc swego zwierzaka, jednak dokładnie w tym momencie Smąriusz opuścił jej ciało. Pozbawiona jego wsparcia piratka stała się strasznie słaba- do tego stopnia że upadła na ziemię niczym worek ziemnaków. Jej ciało zwyczajnie się jej nie słuchało- przemęczenie było niemożliwe do przezwyciężenia. - Smąriusz?- spytała zaskoczona piratka. - Nie mam rodziny.- powiedział nagle Kłobuk, gdy jego kulkowate ciało zaczęło drżeć.- Nie takiej prawdziwej.- czarna forma ducha zaczęła bić niczym serce.- Mam tylko was. Z kuli zaczęły powoli formować się wykrzywione, chude ręce a sama postać zaczęła rosnąć i się wydłużać. - Tylko na was mi zależy.- niebieskie oczka Smąriusza stały się momentalnie puste. Chwile później jedno z nich zwiększyło się dwukrotnie, a drugie nieznacznie zmalało.- Wy, to miasteczko, ten Kraj. Teraz postać Kłobuka wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Na czterech długich, wykrzywionych rączkach utrzymywał się jeszcze dłuższy, wychudzony grzbiet z wielką dziurą w miejscu w którym powinno być serce. Głowa była krzywa i bulwiasta a na samym jej środku była para nienaturalnych oczu. - Obronię swoją rodzinę!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz a cała okolica zaczęła się trząść pod wpływem pulsującej z jego ciała energii.- Z moim Poziomem Zero! Drżenie jakiemu poddane zostało całe miasteczko w wielu miejscach dawało bardzo pozytywne rezultaty. Było niczym manifestacja wewnętrznej, nieokiełznanej siły, mającej ocalić miasteczko. Pod jej wpływem ciało półprzytomnej Rets zaczęła powoli wylatywać z błotnistego bajora a ostrza którymi przybita została Insanity zaczęły się wysuwać, uwalniając nieletnią hybrydę. - Żałosne.- powiedziała kopia Vulausa, celując w stronę Smąriusza swoim Niebiańskim Kosturem. Pokraczna forma Kłobuka z niesamowitą prędkością doskoczyła do przeciwnika, zamachnęła się rączką i uderzyła piąstką w Kostur. Broń w jednej sekundzie przestała istnieć, a fala uderzeniowa ciosu rozerwała na strzępy kopie członka Konklawe i wyrwała z korzeniami szereg wyrastających zza niego drzew. Smąriusz nastąpnie znalazł się przed Creatrix, jednak możliwość uderzenia zablokował mu Kahrl, który uderzył pięścią prosto w ramię Kłobuka, odrzucając go kilka centymetrów dalej. Gdy klon obwisłego wojownika chciał uderzyć ponownie, usta Kłobuka otworzyły się i wyrósł z niego długi, bulwiasty język. W ułamku sekundy przepołowił przeciwnika, a jego obydwie połowy Smąriusz złapał i rzucił daleko poza horyzont CreepySea. Creatrix ścisnęła dłonie w pięści- nikt nie miał prawa rzucać jej wyzwania! Skupiła się w sobie. Chwilę później pojawiły się kolejne klony- Strange, Salai i Insanity. Wraz z wciąż istniejącymi projekcjami Renzana i Rets rzuciły się na będącego u szczytu swej potęgi Kłobuka. - Z drogi!- wyryczał Smąriusz, a sama siła jego głosu rozerwała klony co do atomu. W tej sytuacji Creatrix wzniosła dłonie do góry, a na niebie pojawiły się dwa 15 metrowe smoki, które otworzyły swoje paszcze i cisnęły prawdziwą nawałnicą ognia prosto w port. Jednak nim energia ta zdołała dotrzeć do ziemi, zawisła kilka metrów nad nią. Córka Legiona obejrzała się i ze wściekłością zauważyła pobitych, opierających się o siebie nawzajem członków Grupy Alfa. Jeden z nich, Heniek Zabójca Ataku, skupiał swój wzrok na unoszącym się nad miasteczkiem morzem ognia. Momentalnie płomienie zaczęły znikać, co nie było już zasługą Grupy Alfa. Osoba która uratowała sytuację ujawniła się w miarę, jak ogień zaczął niknąć. Była to Salai, ujeżdżająca latającego w powietrzu Beasta, w którego otwartym pysku zaczął znikać smoczy atak. W tej sytuacji ostatnią nadzieją był Jaaku. Klon potężnego czarodzieja wyciągnął dłonie, z których zaczął formować się Biały Płomień. Była to jedyna broń, przeciwko której Smąriusz z pewnością nie mógł sobie poradzić. Przerażony Kłobuk rzucił się na przeciwnika, ten jednak wyszeptał odpowiednie inkarnacje, a ciało ducha oplotły mieniące się świętym blaskiem łańcuchy, które całkowicie go unieruchomiły. - Zdychaj, Niechciany.- powiedziała Creatrix, uśmiechając się z niewypowiedzianą satysfakcją. Gdy Jaaku miał uderzyć, usłyszał dźwięk uderzenia po swojej prawej. Odwrócił wzrok i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że obok niego stoi Mikhaln, z pięścią wbitą w magiczną barierę otaczającą klona. - No proszę.- powiedział z uznaniem w głosie Jaaku. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. Jego ciało nie nosiło na sobie żadnych obrażeń. Arcymag w duchu pochwalił Strange- gdy piratka rzucała wcześniej ostrza w stronę Jaaku musiała wiedzieć, że ten je odbije. Prawdopodobieństwo że klon nakieruje je tak, żeby dobiły albo chociaż trafiły w okolice umierającego Mikhalna było na tyle duże, że przywiązanie do nich kuleczek z przezroczystym proszkiem mogło okazać się świetnym pomysłem. Jaaku zaśmiał się cicho. Wyczuwał że jego przeciwnik ma w sobie nędzne resztki energii magicznej- nic co mogłoby mu zagrozić. Chciał wykorzystać fakt że Mikhaln dotyka jego bariery by wypalić jego ciało, jednak poczuł że nie może. Zaraz potem zdał sobie sprawę, że płomień wyrastający z jego dłoni staje się coraz mniejszy. - ''Effusio!-'' zakrzyknął Mikhaln. Po chwili zarówno bariera jak i całe ciało Jaaku zaczęło znikać, wciągane przez dłoń Arcymaga. Mikhaln przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa Mii- woda i olej. Były to ciecze które się ze sobą nie mieszały- olej jest zbyt gęsty i zawsze unosił się nad powierzchnię wody. Dlatego właśnie Arcymag nie był w stanie pochłonąć magii Jaaku. Magia Mikhalna= olej. Magia przeciwnika= woda. Był tylko jeden sposób by poradzić sobie z tą przeszkodą- doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym praktycznie nie ma się magii w ciele. Po kilku sekundach ciało Jaaku znikło, a Mikhaln poczuł prawdziwego kopa energetycznego. - Niemożliwe...- wyszeptała zszokowana Creatrix. Na domiar złego po chwili na ziemię z impetem spadło ciało jednego ze smoków. U podstawy czaszki był cały popękany, a za przekrzywione skrzydła trzymała Salai. - To koniec!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, doskakując do Creatrix. Kłobuk zamachnął się a przytomni mieszkańcy miasteczka odetchnęli z ulgą. To był koniec ich męczarni. A przynajmniej tak im się zdawało. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich Creatrix zatrzymała cios Smąriusza....własną dłonią. Cios który rozerwał na strzępy klona Vulausa został przez nią zablokowany niczym jakieś dziecinne pacnięcie. - Co to ma...- powiedział zszokowany duch. Creatrix uśmiechnęła się. - Powiedziałam wam że jestem Córką Legiona, prawda?- spytała kobieta.- Więc skąd to zdziwienie? Mikhaln i Salai szykowali się do wsparcia Smąriusza, jednak zostali momentalnie zatrzymani. Ciało demonicy uniosło się w górę a następnie uderzyło w ziemie, w czym sprawka była przezroczystego klona Arcymaga. Mężczyzna natomiast został zablokowany przez kopnięcie które cisnęło nim na deski molo. Istotą za to odpowiedzialną była kopia Salai. - Co to ma do rzeczy?- spytał Smąriusz, zamachując się druga ręką. Ten cios również został zablokowany. - Czyli nie wiecie?- spytała Creatrix, śmiejąc się duchowi w twarz.- Mam w sobie geny i cząstkę duszy Legiona. Boga tego świata, Pana Ziemi. W tym momencie na twarzy kobiety pojawił się sadystyczny uśmiech. - Pierwszego Reinkarnatora.- dopowiedziała a w pustych oczach Smąriusza pojawił się szczery strach. Kłobuk zaczął powoli tracić siły. Jego rączki zaczęły się cofać, a samo ciało maleć. - Smąriusz!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, odpychając nacierającą replikę Salai podmuchem powietrza. Demonica próbowała się teleportować, jednak czuła że magiczna siła klona Mikhalna jej na to nie pozwala. Grupa Alfa również chciała wspomóc, jednak tuż przed nich spadły nagle dwa cielska- przezroczystego smoka i siłującego się z nim Beasta. Zablokowały one całkowicie dostęp do Smąriusza. Mroczna powłoka Kłobuka zniknęła już całkowicie. Teraz znów był w postaci małej, słodkiej kulki. Nie był to jednak koniec- Creatrix chciała więcej. Jej przeciwnik miał zniknąć całkowicie. To właśnie robił Smąriusz- malał. - Nie!- wydarła się Strange, podpierając się dłonią i czołgając się w stronę ducha. Postać Smąriusza nieoczekiwanie zaczęła znów się zmieniać. Creatrix przez chwilę myślała że jej technika zniszczenia duszy zawodzi, było jednak zupełnie odwrotnie. Zamiast czarnej kuleczki manifestowała się teraz postać niskiego chłopczyka. Kilkuletni malec o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach, ubrany w mundurek szkolny. Delikatna skóra i pyzate policzki. Była to człowiecza forma Smąriusza- wygląd o którym zawsze marzył, a którego nigdy nie było mu dane posiąść. Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok w stronę swoich przyjaciół z CreepyTown. Jego oczy były całe przeszklone, ale na twarzy widniał prosty, niewinny uśmiech. - Kocham Was.- powiedział dziecinny głosik. Chwilę potem postać całkowicie zniknęła. A wraz z nią dusza Smąriusza. Mikhaln, Insanity i Strange patrzyli na to wszystko w osłupieniu, z zalążkami łez w oczach. Kłobuk, dzicieńca dusza której odmowiono prawa do zycia, zniknął. Ich przyjaciel, ulubiony towarzysz zabaw. Już nigdy nie wróci- jego dusza nie zazna nawet spokoju w Zaświatach, albowiem została zniszczona i już nigdy nie powstanie ponownie. A to wszystko dlatego, że próbował ich obronić. - Zdziro!- wydarła się Strange, wstając na równe nogi. Szał który ją ogarnął objął również Salai i Mikhalna. Obydwoje z wyrazami wściekłości na twarzach rozerwali stojące przed nimi repliki na strzępy i wraz ze Strange ruszyli na Creatrix. Ta oblizała usta, gotując się żeby pokazać mieszkańcom CreepyTown, gdzie ich miejsce. Droga do Córy Legiona została zablokowana, ale nie przez nią samą. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zauważyć jakiś sporej wielkości, czarny przedmiot uderzył w Salai, powalając ją na ziemię. Mikhaln odwrócił wzrok by zobaczyć z czym ma do czynienia, jednak wtedy ktoś kopnął go z impetem prosto w skroń, przez co i on skończył na ziemi. Strange nie dbała o to i gnała dalej, zasilana wściekłością i smutkiem- zatrzymało ją jednak dopiero to, że ktoś złapał ją za włosy a następnie spoliczkował z taką siłą, że ta upadła tam gdzie jej towarzysze. Cała trójka spojrzała na nowego adwersarza ze zdumieniem. - Tęskniliście?- spytał Przemek, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Był to Reinkarnator- nie dało się jednak ukryć że był jakiś inny. Jego włosy były całe czarne, podobnie jak białka oczne. Jedno jego oko było złote ale drugie już czerwone niczym krew. Sama jego skóra była z kolei o wiele bardziej blada niż u normalnego człowieka. Na jego ciele widniał natomiast czarny płaszcz oraz spodnie i buty podobnego koloru. Salai zamiast na Przemku skupiła się jednak na tym, co na niej leżało. A raczej na tym, co na niej leżało. Był to nieprzytomny Quint. Pomimo swojej nowej, demonicznej formy wszyscy z łatwością go poznali. - Wy....żyjecie?- spytał Mikhaln, z mieszanką szczęścia i niepokoju. - P...Przemek?- spytała Strange, wstając. Jedną ręką trzymała się za czerwony policzek, a drugą wyciągała w stronę ukochanego. Przemieniony chłopak złapał ją za obydwa policzki a następnie uniósł do góry. Z oczu piratki lały się strumienie łez. Najpierw zginął jej przyrodni brat (to że wróci miało teraz marginalne znaczenie), potem jej zwierzak został ciężko ranny, potem patrzyła jak dusza Smąriusza zostaje rozerwana na strzępy a teraz jej ukochany....To co się działo....To było dla niej za wiele. - Podoba mi się to!- zakrzyknęła Creatrix, podchodząc do Przemka.- Ojciec załatwił mi kolejny...słodziutki...prezent. Strange spojrzała na Córę Legiona z czystą nienawiścią, gotowa wydrapać jej oczy. - Zarżnij ją.- wyszeptała Creatrix, mając usta tuż przy jego uchu.- Jak prosie którym jest. Salai i Mikhaln próbowali pomóc. Demonica zrzuciła ciało Quinta i wraz z Arcymagiem wstała, jednak momentalnie obydwoje znaleźli się w celi. Nie takiej zwykłej- w Tartarach, ostatecznej klatce Federacji, w której nie mogli używać swoich umiejętności. - Skarbie?- wyjąkała Strange. Przemek zaśmiał się, po czym wziął zamach i rzucił piratką prosto w odmęty CreepySea. Jego nadludzka siła sprawiła, że Strange wylądowała na głebokości kilku metrów. Creatrix zaśmiała się, widząc upokorzenie jakiemu została poddana posiadaczka Kolibra. - Co Ci odpierdoliło?!- zakrzyknęła Salai, próbując wyłamać kraty.- Chcieliśmy żebyście przestali się miziać, ale to już przesada. - Zamknijcie się.- powiedział Przemek, patrząc na uwięzionych towarzyszy.- Gówno rozumiecie. Moja dusza odeszła z tego świata, powróciła do Zaświatów. Tam jednak nie zaznałem kolejnego cyklu. Siły Legiona są już nawet tam! Pośród Czyśćcowych odmętów wyłapują dusze a następnie zabierają na do Legionu, który zamienia te najbardziej utalentowane w swoje sługi. - Powiedz mi że to kolejna mistyfikacja.- powiedział Mikhaln. Przemek pokręcił głową. - Zaznacie jeszcze tej potęgi.- powiedział Przemek.- Wtedy zrozumiecie. Creatrix rozluźniła się. Zmarnowała naprawde wiele swojej energii magicznej w czasie walki, ale teraz nareszcie czuła, że może się rozluźnić. Nowy nabytek Legionu był całkiem interesujący i musiał się jej słuchać. To było niesamowicie satysfakcjonujące uczucie. - Magik się przyda, ale demonica już nie.- powiedziała Creatrix, wskazując na Salai. - Zabić ją?- spytał Przemek, kłaniając się lekko. - Nawet nie próbujcie!- zakrzyknęła Salai. - Przebij jej serce, wyrwij piersi, zatop w formalinie, mam to gdzieś.- powiedziała Creatrix.- Po prostu ją zabij. Przemek uśmiechnął się. - Mam lepszy pomysł.- powiedział chłopak. W tym momencie Quint otworzył paszczę, z której buchnęły potężne płomienie. Spaliły one na wiór te część Tartaru w której przebywała Salai, uwalniając tym samym dwójke więźniów. Chwilę później masa szarych zarodników oplotła się wokół prawej ręki Creatrix. Kontrolował je Przemek. - Spróbuję zarżnąć Ciebie.- powiedział Przemek, patrząc na nią ze wściekłością.- Jak prosie którym jesteś. Chwilę później zarodniki eksplodowały, a ciało Creatrix zniknęło w eksplozji. Jednak już kilka sekund później Córa Legiona wyskoczyła z dymu. Po raz pierwszy było po niej widać, że poważnie oberwała- jej prawa dłoń już nie istniała, a z miejsca w którym była tryskała krew. Jej szyja, prawa pierś, brzuch oraz uda były całe spalone. - Zdrajca!- zakrzyknęła Creatrix, a w miejscu jej dłoni wyrosła nagle identyczna, choć przezroczysta i mieniąca się niebieskim blaskiem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Często to słyszę.- odpowiedział. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures